schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dan of Steel
Dan of Steel, auch als Steely Dan (鋼入りの（スティーリー）ダン Sutīrī Dan) ''bekannt, ist ein nebensächlicher Schurke aus ''Stardust Crusaders, dem dritten Handlungsabschnitt des Mangas JoJo's Bizarre Adventure und der gleichnamigen Anime-Adaption. Er wird im Original von Daisuke Kishio und im Englischen von Grant George gesprochen. Biographie Vergangenheit Dan ist ein Stand-Nutzer. Sein Stand, Die Liebenden, dringt in die Körper anderer Menschen ein und sorgt dafür, dass jeder körperliche Schaden, der Dan treffen sollte, eigentlich demjenigen zugefügt wird, in dessen Körper er sich befindet. Dan ist zudem einer von Dios Handlangern und wird von ihm nach Karachi in Pakistan geschickt um Enyaba zu töten und die Joestar-Gruppe aufzuhalten. Kampf in Pakistan Dan tarnt sich als Dönerverkäufer in Karachi und es gelingt ihm sogar, Joseph Joestar fünf Döner für mehr als das Doppelte des Normalpreises zu verkaufen. In Wirklichkeit ist es jedoch sein Auftrag, Enyaba zu töten, und als diese ihn aus der Kutsche heraus erkennt, ist es bereits zu spät. Dan aktiviert seinen Stand, die Liebenden, woraufhin plötzlich Würmer wie Tentakel aus Enyabas Körperöffnungen herausschießen. Enyaba kreischt verzweifelt, warum Dan gekommen ist um sie zu töten, da sie Dio nicht verraten und den Feinden keinerlei Informationen preisgegeben hat. Dan entgegnet ruhig, dass dies bedeutet, dass Dio niemandem vertraut und er gekommen ist um sicherzustellen, dass Enyaba nie wieder spricht. Während Enyaba in Stücke gerissen wird, zischt sie schwach, dass Dans Aussage eine Lüge sein muss und Dio ihr dies niemals antun würde. Sie stirbt verblendet in dem festen Glauben, dass Dio ihr Vertrauen brechen und sie töten würde. Dan kichert hämisch und behauptet, dass Enyaba letztlich ein trauriger Charakter war. Unbeeindruckt von der Übernacht der Feinde, die sich vor ihm aufbauen, schlürft Dan eine Tasse Tee, bevor er ruhig aufsteht. Er behauptet, dass keiner von ihnen ihm auch nur ein Haar krümmen wird, doch dann wird er von einem brutalen Schlag von Jotaros Stand Star Platinum erfasst und in ein Fenster geschleudert. Im selben Moment wird Joseph Joestar von der selben Kraft erfasst und Dan, der sich aufrappelt, faucht, dass er mitten in seiner Erklärung war und Jotaro fast seinen eigenen Großvater umgebracht hätte. Er fragt die Gruppe, ob sie wirklich glauben, dass er nur gekommen ist um Enyaba zu töten. Er offenbart, dass der Kampf bereits begonnen hat. Zufrieden behauptet er, dass die Gruppe - egal wie gut sie auch suchen mag - seinen Stand niemals finden wird und bezahlt dann einen Straßenjungen dafür, ihm mit einem Stab gegen sein Bein zu schlagen. Als der Junge dies tut, ist es jedoch Jonathans Bein, dass Schaden nimmt und Dan erklärt der Gruppe, dass sein Stand den Körper eines Gegners betritt. Wenn er verletzt wird, nimmt auch sein Stand - und dadurch die Person, in der der Stand sich befindet - den Schaden. Zudem verbreitet der Stand Dios Fleischknospen, so dass sich nun auch eine solche Knospe in Josephs Hirn befindet. Dan offenbart, dass Joseph binnen zehn Minuten genau wie Enyaba sterben wird und wartet dann darauf, dass die Gegner handeln - wohl wissend, dass Joseph am Meisten darunter leiden würde. Er provoziert Jotaro und will ihn zum Angreifen bringen, doch wird dann von Jotaro am Kragen gepackt. Um seines Großvaters willen lässt er Dan of Steel dann los, woraufhin Dan nun zuschlägt und Jotaro mit einem brutalen Schlag zu Boden streckt. Als er sich umdreht, sieht er überrascht, wie Joseph, Kakyoin und Polnareff davonrennen um Distanz zwischen Joseph und Dan zu bringen. Dann murmelt aber triumphierend, dass Distanz seinen Stand nur noch effektiver macht. Er wendet sich wieder Jotaro zu um ihn zu provozieren. Jonathan schwört, dass er Dan verfolgen und zur Stecke bringen wird. San nutzt seinerseits aus, dass Jonathan ihn nicht berühren kann, und stiehlt ihm daraufhin seelenruhig die Brieftasche und seine Uhr. Dan nutzt die Situation nun voll aus. Er blickt zu einem Abflussgraben und behauptet, dass man schnell stolpern und hineinfallen könnte. Er behauptet, dass es ihm zu mühsam ist, bis zur nur wenige Meter entfernten Brücke zu gehen und fordert Jotaro auf, sich hinzulegen und für Dan zu einer Brücke zu werden. Um seinen Großvater zu schützen, ist Jotaro gezwungen, dem Befehl Folge zu leisten und Dan stolziert - nachdem er mehrfach auf Jotaros Rücken herumgesprungen ist - über ihn hinweg. Gut gelaunt zieht er weiter, wobei Jotaro ihn nicht aus den Augen lässt. Dan nutzt Jotaro auch weiterhin als persönlichen Diener und fordert ihn unter anderem auf, ihm den Rücken zu kratzen oder ihm die Schuhe zu putzen. Als er sieht, dass Jotaro etwas aufschreibt, fragt er, was das ist. Jotaro antwortet, dass er alles notiert, was Dan ihn hat machen lassen, damit er es ja nicht vergisst und Dan später bezahlen lassen kann. Schließlich zwingt Dan Jotaro, einen Armreif aus einem Juwelier zu stehlen, nur um dann die Sicherheitsbeamten und den Manager darauf ausmerksam zu machen. Er beobachtet genüsslich, wie Jotaro zusammengeschlagen wird, nur um währenddessen noch mehr aus den Vitrinen zu stehlen. Dennoch lacht Jotato und behauptet Dan gegenüber, dass es der Gedanke ist, es Dan komplett heimzuzahlen, der ihn lachen lässt. Im selben Moment bricht plötzlich eine Blutfontäne aus Dans Schädel, da sein Stand im Hirn von Joseph von den Stands von Kakyoin und Polnareff attackiert wurde. So kann der Stand aus Josephs Hirn vertrieben werden und die Fleischknospe wird zerstört. Jotaro nimmt Dans Wunde nun als Signal, dass es sicher ist, Dan anzugreifen und nimmt genüsslich Rache an dem nun panischen Dan. Dieser flieht winselnd auf die Knie, fleht um Gnade, leckt Jotaros Schuhe und fleht ihn an, ihn nicht zu töten. Damit will er aber nur Zeit schinden, damit sein Stand zu ihm zurückkommt und in Jotaros Hirn einfahren kann. Bevor dies geschehen kann, wird der Stand jedoch von Star Platinum gepackt und zerquetscht. Während der Stand langsam zerquetscht wird, brechen Dans Gliedmaßen. Weiterhin liegt er winselnd am Boden und fleht um Gnade. Jotaro beschließt letztendlich, dass Dans gebrochener Arm und sein gebrochenes Bein als Bezahlung für die zuvorige Demütigung durch Dan ausreichen werden. Er nimmt ihm das Versprechen ab, dass sich ihre Wege nie wieder kreuzen werden und wendet sich dann ab. Dies nutzt Dan als letzte Chance und blufft, dass er seinen Stand in ein Kind hat einfahren lassen, das in der Nähe spielt. Er zückt ein Messer und behauptet, dass er es Jotaro in den Rücken rammen wird, doch Jotaro kauft ihm den Bluff nicht ab und fordert ihn auf, nur anzugreifen. Allerdings gehorcht Dans Körper ihm plötzlich nicht mehr und Jotaro offenbart, dass sein Stand schon längst von Kakyoins Stand gefangen wurde. Ein drittes Mal fällt Dan auf die Knie, doch dieses Mal ist Jotaro nicht gewillt, Gnade zu zeigen. Er entfesselt Star Platinum, der Dan mit hunderten brutalen Schlägen durch eine Hauswand prügelt und ihn regungslos zurücklässt. Galerie DieLiebenden.png|Dans Stand, Die Liebenden DanStelltVor.png|Dan stellt sich vor DanWütend.png|Dann fühlt sich nicht ernstgenommen DanSpottet.png|Dan verspottet die Gruppe DanErklärt.png|Dan erklärt seinen Stand DanJotaro.png|Dan nutzt Jotaro aus DanIstSauer.png|Dan wird sauer DanVerwundet.png|Dan wird verwundet Navigation en:Steely Dan Kategorie:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure-Schurke Kategorie:Literaturbösewicht Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Manga-Bösewicht Kategorie:Anime-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Auftragsmörder Kategorie:Provokant Kategorie:Einzelgänger Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Besitzergreifer Kategorie:Feigling Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Ehrenlos Kategorie:Vermutlich tot